Lovely Butterfly
by Alphonse Elric is a Cat Lover
Summary: Ashley is a young abused orphan saved by the most unlikely man, Madara Uchiha. Watch how the Akatsuki grows to love and protect her, and their adventures of raising her to be different from them. May be OOC. Madara/HetaliaCountryOC features Hetalia Characters. Features confusing-dream-star's oc Dream-chan at one point
1. Chapter 1 Catching Butterflies

**Lovely Butterfly**

**Chapter 1 Catching Butterflies**

**I may have been listening Butterfly by Weezer while writing this…**

**A/N: Um…this is a very interesting Naruto and Hetalia crossover…May have ooc ness from Akatsuki…**

It was a cold night, but seemed no different than any other. Well, at least not to Prussia.

He was just making his rounds, the young albino college student picking up all the kids he came upon and dropping them off at the Raping School College Kids Program, where Prussia's worst enemy, would be waiting…

"With that fucking mocking smile saying 'I could have gotten better daaaa', " The albino poorly mimimcked the Russian as he grimaced sourly. "It's not my fault I got the best job at the program," Prussia added to cheer himself up.

He continued to walk down the dark alley way, not even caring if someone were to come and steal his money (which in his case, drugs) or kidnap him, because if something were to happen he had his awesome ass-kicking skills (which in Germany's case was cowering and screaming for his younger brother to save him).

Okay, maybe the reason in Germanys case was why he had nothing to fear, but Prussia would never admit that his younger brother was more awesome then he was. He was just stupid that way.

He kicked a pebble into a dark corner, but immediately stopped dead in his tracks when the pebble didn't fall to the ground…Like it hit something. But that was ridiculous, right? Prussia was the only one here. Maybe it was a dead animal or something, and he scowled in disgust before walking again.

Then he heard a whimper. Then footsteps, coming towards him.

Prussia didn't know what to do; he was shaking to the bone in fear. Should he scream, should he attack-?

Then the person grabbed him. Grabbed his wrist. He didn't notice that the grip was weak, the hand small and soft.

All he did remember was turning around and shoving the person to the ground.

"Shit," Prussia gasped, realizing what he had done.

Not only was the person a girl, but a kid girl, or a toddler, like 2 or 3. Prussia could have made a lot of money off of her, if he didn't shove her to the ground first, because now she was looking at him like he was some kind of horrible demon.

Which he was, but she didn't need to know that.

The albino knelt to her level just as she picked herself off the ground, giving the kid a big fake smile. _Come on Prussia, now is the time to work your magic! _The girl gave him a little cute smile, but still kept her distance.

"Hey, sorry about that," He apologized with a cheerful tone, "Never can be too careful around these parts. Speaking of which, what is an adorable little girl like you doing way out here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

She was silent for a second, looking longingly at the cement ground. "Mommy and Daddy and Grandpa are gone." She choked out a sob.

Prussia hid a grin. _Bingo._

"Aw," He consoled, with a sympathetic look, "That's too bad." He gave her a pat on the head, and just for a second, _a miniscule of a second, _she reminded him of West when he was young, but he shook his head, burying that thought with the rest of those memories at the back of his mind. He just smiled at her again, reassuring her that nothing was wrong. That he wasn't about to just kidnap her and sell her to the care of the Raping College Kids Program…Oh no he would never do that…Well, Prussia wasn't like other people. He didn't have a heart. He gave it to West years ago, but he just threw it away.

_Not that it matters anymore, I have a job I love…I love this job…right?_

She gave him an inquiring look, sadness forgotten. _Well, at least she's distracted easily, _Prussia thought.

"Who are you?" She sounded suspicious. _Almost._

His smile turned into a smirk, but she didn't notice. "Tell me who you are first."

She cocked her head. "Ashley, I'm 3."

"Ashley," Prussia repeated, the name running delicately over his tongue, "My names Prussia. I'm 27."

She nodded slowly. "Mister…Mister Prussia…," carefully sounding it out.

Prussia grinned evilly. "Call me _Master Prussia."_

**A/N: U like? Well tell me! In a review! I'll be writing the second chapter as you do~**

_**Btw West is Germany for those who don't know. v**_


	2. Chapter 2 Things Hidden behind Doors

Chapter 2 Things Hidden Behind doors

**A/N: Thank you for coming back for more, your reviews were appreciated~**

Prussia led the small girl through the hallways of the college, heading towards the Kids Program at the bottom floor. It was on the bottom, not to mention also soundproof, floor for a reason.

He was happy at how easy it was to bait her into his trap, _so fucking easy _to get her. Kids would buy anything with the promise of food and loving family. It was the loving family that was the lie.

The albino could almost hear the shock in the Russians voice, surprised at the good piece of work he managed to grab. The damn bastard though, he always underpaid him for the kids he found.

_At least this one's a good one and of course, she doesn't suspect a thing. She's at least worth 300, or maybe even 400._

"M-master?" The girl, Ashley her name was, stuttered out, which broke his train of thought.

The albino stopped walking and turned around to face the girl. She had long caramel hair that fell to her mid-back. It was knotted and dirty, similar to the state of her clothes, which was just a simple dress, a thin jacket, and a pair of sneakers that looked like they were ready to fall apart.

She looked like she hadn't eaten in days, judging by her skinny, pale state and the innocent hope in her grayish blue eyes almost made it more exciting for him to crush it.

He squeezed her hand roughly, giving her a sweet, almost threatening smile. "Yes?" He droned out, mockingly. Mocking her innocence, her inability to do anything. That was Prussia's favorite part of the job, mocking the power that he had against them.

Ashley flinched a little. _Something's wrong with him…_

"Well uh…." The girl avoided his gaze, afraid of those evil red eyes that stared directly into her soul. Everything about him was off, but she tried to hide her fear, she didn't want him to have any more of the upper hand then she already knew he had.

"Spit it out!" He growled, losing all trace of the fake sweetness that he had once been in his voice. Why bother to keep up the charade? She was already at his mercy.

She whimpered. This was not the nice man she had met.

"Where are we going?" She cried out helplessly.

There it was. The evil smile that crossed his lips, it reminded her of some kind of deceiving monster. She just didn't know if that really was the man he was.

The albino leaned in close to her face, their noses almost touching. "Do you want me to hit you?" He asked, his voice once again dripping with honey and sugar.

She let out a cry and shook her head quickly. "N-no Master P-Prussia, sir!" She squeaked out, leaning away from his towering body.

Prussia stood back up to his full height, giving her a smirk. _A mocking smirk. _"Good, then think about that before you ask anymore questions," was all he said, before they continued to walk through the pale white halls, matching the color of his skin.

Ashley looked down, glaring at the floor angrily. The man had her under his control, at his mercy, and he knew it. And he wouldn't let her forget it.

It wasn't long before they arrived at a steel door covered in locks and keyholes. He had to let the girl go, to search for the key. Ashley almost grinned. This was her chance!

She whipped around, ready to make an escape, but was stopped by a figure. A big figure.

Her face fell into an expression of complete shock and fear. She even heard the man in front of her laugh at her fear. "Where do you think you're going, brat?"

All the girl could do was gulp.

The man had dark brown hair, almost black, that was parted in the middle and brownish purple eyes. He was completely covered in black, and his evil smirk put the girl off guard, escape plan quickly forgotten.

"Hey, Scotland, thanks," Prussia greeted the man, "Don't want to lose this little money-maker." He glared at Ashley through his friendly smile. The man, addressed as Scotland, simply grinned and nodded.

Prussia pulled the heavy door open and yanked Ashley by the arm into the dark room. Another man was there, leaning against the wall holding a clipboard, clad in a long jacket and scarf. He had an evil smile, with creepy purple eyes and corn blond hair. He was taller than Prussia, and fatter, compared to the lanky albino.

Prussia took a quick glance at the Russian before glaring spitefully down at the girl. "You little brat!" The albino whacked her head hard, and she cried and cowered back in fear. "I thought I told you to behave! I'm gonna-" He reached his hand up to hit her again, but it was stopped by the fat man with the clipboard.

It caught both Prussia and Ashley off guard. "That's enough," He commanded in a sweet voice, with a heavy Russian accent. "She's already been through a lot, da? Save her for later."

There was no way anyone could disobey that look in his eyes, unless you wanted to die. Prussia may have been stupid, but he wasn't stupid enough to disobey Russia.

"Yes sir," He growled out, not even bothering to hide his anger. Ashley rubbed her head, where she was hit, in an attempt to soothe the pain.

"Good da."

The two men conversed about the details for a while, until Prussia began yelling at the Russian for paying him less than the girl was worth.

Finally, the Prussian reluctantly accepted the 250 and flung Ashley into the Russian's arms. "She's your responsibility now," The albino sneered, and left the room with an extra bounce in his step. _That's 100 more than the others! It's still not as much as I hoped to get for this job; but still, it is a large bonus… _

And so the girl was left with the Russian.

"Da? What's your name da?" He knelt to her level, and Ashley flinched back raising her hands defensively in front of her.

"Huh? No I'm not gonna hurt you, da, Prussia's just a real asshole," He smiled at her, and she slowly lowered her hands. She didn't know that meant, but she assumed it was bad.

"My name's Ashley…" She murmured out, hesitantly.

His smile was warm, oddly comforting. Different from Prussia's. "Russia is my name, da."

"Where am I?" She asked softly.

He looked sympathetic, almost, but didn't say anything.

She accepted that, as the closest thing to an answer she could get. But deep down, she knew she wasn't anywhere good.

**A/N: Ok it might be confusing but the Rapist Countries all go to a college where they learn there raping skills and the kids department is where there test subjects are…don't worry Madara will show up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Towards The Sun

**Chapter 3 Towards the Sun**

**Thank you to my great reviewer ILOVEANIME123! This chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Enjoy!**

There were no windows in the room Ashley was staying in. It was dark, lonely, and scary. It mocked her.

Those blank walls mocked her all night.

She tossed and turned in the scratchy bed, devoid of pillows and unfortunately, blankets. The living arrangements were almost as bad as her old home, which was just a one room apartment. And she slept on the floor.

Over the days, she got meals, she got beaten, she got scolded, she got friends, but…She just couldn't sleep. It felt like every night, someone would watch her. It may have jsuts been her imagination, but Ashley could see the person watching her had red eyes, but even though she couldn't see the actual person, it just felt like these eyes would watch her all the time, like they were protecting her, in a way.

Like they were waiting for something.

So now, devoid of emotion, devoid of sleep, devoid of a soul, Ashley lived like this for a month. All she could do was cry, cry, and cry every night for days on end. Luckily, all the other kids she shared a room with were fast asleep. She would wait.

Then there were the rooms. _The rooms. _One by one, they all would disappear into those rooms, usually with Prussia or Russia. After they would come out, Scotland would enter…and then she couldn't hear the kids scream anymore.

Ashley should have been grateful she hadn't been taken into those rooms yet. She didn't know what they were waiting for; maybe she was special, like Prussia had said. Special how though?

Her hopes were cut short, about a month after all her roommates were gone. There were only 10 of the kids left, but the girl didn't know how to count very well so she might have counted wrong.

Prussia went to her room, screamed for her to come to the main room. Ashley shivered. They never called for her to come to the main room so early in the morning before.

She climbed carefully out of bed, and slipped on her worn shoes and jacket over her dress, and made her way to main room. All the doors to the living quarters were bolted shut, so the albino Prussian made sure to keep her door open a little, instead of slamming it shut like he usually did.

She kept silent, like she was told or else they would hit her, as she nervously followed Prussia.

He stopped. Stopped right in front of _that door, _that lead to_ those _rooms_. _The rooms where no kid ever comes back out of. Now that kid was going to be her.

Ashley's eyes widened in fear and she slowly took a few steps away from _that_ door. "No…no…please…" Her soft cries meant nothing to the albino, and he stomped heavily to the girl and slapped her across the face.

"_Brat_," he spat out, his tone laced with venom.

She tumbled to the ground, biting her now bleeding lip to keep from shrieking. He would only beat her more if she showed any sign of weakness.

Prussia scowled down at her, like she was some kind of monster. _Like __**she**__ was the monster. _

He pulled her up with enough force to snap her arm, which was probably his intention. He was never careful with her, or anybody, for that matter.

Prussia jerked her towards the door, hissing out threats to the helpless girl who just cried and screamed for help. She cried for Russia, for Scotland, for France, for anybody to save her.

They were getting closer, but Ashley's attempts for freedom were in vain, for a split second, she thought about giving up. Prussia called for help to get her into the room. Russia came running in, holding a needle, and aimed it for arm.

She almost caught a sympathetic look in her eye as he thrust the needle deep into her skin, but that would have been ridiculous. Why would he feel bad for her?

She screamed in pain. The world started to get blurry. She felt Prussia pick her up and throw her roughly over his shoulder, but the drug made her body numb, so she couldn't feel the pain in her arm and cheek anymore.

She was too tired to cry, too tired to scream. All those weeks she stayed lying awake staring at those painfully blank walls were starting to catch up to her.

"Someone…please…"She murmured out, her vision getting darker with every second passing.

She fell into a dark abyss before she could see those haunting red eyes standing right before her, saving the poor girl from her awaited fate.

**A/N: Aah that actually took me longer than usual…Who is the man with the haunting red eyes that had been watching over her? Review and u'll find out in the next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4 'Just Watering Plants'

**Big thanks to my best friend Tierra, or confusing-dream-star, who inspired me a lot to write this next chapter. Read her Soul Eater Story if you're a fan, cause its great! And don't forget to leave a review!**

**Chapter 4 you can find out so many things by watering your plants**

Alycia Beilshmidt had a nice little house. It was moderately sized, two bedrooms, 2 bathed home shared with her roommate, Dream. The paneling was a light blue, with a shaded gray roof, the outside decorated with a nice picket white fence and a pretty flower garden.

Alycia lived next door to a very interesting man. She couldn't help but spy on him every now and then, and sometimes she would find out some VERY interesting things…But this one surely topped them all.

The beautiful Prussian woman just 'happened to be outside watering her flowers', despite the fact that this was the 3rd time today she had done so, but you can find out so many things by watering your plants, especially when your front yard looked out onto the whole half their house.

The man who lived next door was a cold, isolated person. Alycia barely ever saw him leave his house, and she didn't remember seeing him leave, but now that she thought about it, she hadn't really seen him around for at least two months…What was that man up to?

He was handsome enough, but the young woman had declined against making a move on him. He didn't really seem like he'd be attracted by her, though he was just so sexy…

Alycia shook her head. No time for thoughts like that now. There were more pressing matters, she concluded as she watched her neighbor enter the house.

But that wasn't the best part, he was _carrying someone. _And it was a small child. _A girl. _

Alycia whipped out the binoculars that she always kept at hand in case of an 'emergency', and examined the man and his companion closer.

The young girl was covered entirely with cuts and bruises, and Alycia could even see some dry blood at the corner of her mouth. She was unconscious.

If the Prussian woman had not lived with her neighbor for more than 2 years then she probably would have been in her right mind to call the police. But…

Madara Uchiha was not the type of person to abuse and kidnap little girls. Even if he was a criminal.

**A/N: Next chapter will be really sweet…Ash and Madara bonding~**

**And Alycia will be a big character in this story…She's my oc. Who she is will come up later in the story, if ya'll manage to stay around that long~ I demand reviews…**


	5. Chapter 5 Big Brother

**A/N: I'm gonna love this chapter…**

Chapter 5 Big brother

Ashley woke up to a pair of worried red eyes. Not just any red eyes, _those_ red eyes. The ones that had been watching her for the past 2 months. If those damn memories hadn't caught up to her in that exact moment, then she would have sighed in relief, happy that the man was real, happy that she was safe, happy that she was away from that place...

But then she just HAD to remember what happened before, how she got there.

She bolted up, screaming as loud as she could, the red-eyed man flinching back a little in shock. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks.

She didn't care where she was, what was going on, who this man was. She just screamed and screamed. Screamed out all the pain that built up in her during those past, painful months.

After a minute, the girl felt a large hand stroke her hair. "Calm down kid…" The voice was deep, yet smooth, clearly belonging to the red-eyed man. "You're alright now…"

Ashley ignored him and flinched away from his touch. "I-I'm s-sorry…" She cried softly a she backed further up the dark colored couch. "P-please don't h-hit me…"

The man didn't look surprised. In fact, he looked almost emotionless all together. "I'm not."

Ashley broke into another round of hysterics. "Where am I?" She choked out in between her pitiful sobs. "What happened to…Master Prussia?" She shivered slightly at the mention of his name.

"He's gone now," The man assured, his voice was calm, soothing-like. Unlike Prussia's, Russia's, and the others, his voice was genuine. She hadn't heard that from anyone in a long time.

"And you're at my house…You're going to stay here with me." He added, carefully. He was treading lightly, to not overwhelm her too much. He needed the kid to calm down first.

Her voice was trembling, and she whimpered occasionally when she spoke. "He…" She began, "was gonna take me….He was gonna hurt me like the other kids…he beat me all the time…" The girl looked down to her lap, and fiddled with the hem of the blanket that was laid over her.

"Did ya not hear me, kid?" His voice was raised, but his tone wasn't angry. More surprised. "I just said you were going to be alright." He ruffled her hair, and she winced at the show of affection.

Ashley scowled at the taste of metal coming from the corner of her mouth. _Is this blood?_

She quickly wiped the blood away with her jacket sleeve, wanting to be rid of that feeling of nostalgia as soon as possible.

Once her 'savior' noticed that she had calmed down, he decided this would be the best opportunity to make casual conversation, but got interrupted by the girl.

"Why…?" Ashley murmured, avoiding eye contact with the man.

The man gave her a confused frown. "Why what?" He asked.

Ashley took in a big breath. "Why…" She took another breath to prepare herself. "Why are you helping me? You don't even know me…To you, I should be just another one of those kids…" She shivered at the thought.

The man scowled in disgust. "I could treat you like that but I'm not a fucking sicko like those people…" He growled.

Ashley winced at the anger in his voice. "No…that's not what I meant," She responded quietly, "Why did you save me? All those kids…were killed…yet you only wanted to save me…why?" She gave him a wary look.

"Cause…" He thinks. "I don't know…I guess you just seemed special to me." He smiled; it was small, but still there.

Ashley laid down on the couch, and turned her back to the man. She almost smiled.

Just almost.

The man took a hesitant breath. "Are you hungry?" Breaking the tension between the two proved harder than he had thought. "Want a cookie?"

Ashley perked up at the sound of food, but ignored the hunger pains coming from her stomach as she gripped it tightly. "No thank you, sir," She answered softly, her voice cracking slightly at the end.

She could feel the man's suspicious gaze burning a hole into her back.

"How about coloring?" He suggested lightly. "Here take this marker and go color on the wall there." He held out a red marker, but she didn't take it.

Instead, she peeked at him curiously from the corner of her eye.

"Go color on the wall…" He told her, more direct, and he held the marker closer to her as she sat up again, to face him.

Despite all she was taught, Ashley shook her head quickly. "No…I can't, sir," She choked out, "I'm not allowed to do something unless Master Prussia tells me to, sir…" She paused a second before adding quietly, "or he will hit me…"

The man sighed. "Just go color." It was an order this time. And Ashley did not disobey orders.

She nervously took the marker from the red-eyed man, and studied the strange object closely. "What is this?" She finally asked him.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "It's…a…marker…"He explained slowly.

"What does this do?"

She began to pull the cap, assuming that was how she needed to use it to color, but was too weak to open it.

The man took the marker from her and opened it.

"It helps you color…"He murmured, handing it back.

Ashley looked at the felt tip of the object curiously, before turning back to the man, trembling in fear. "It won't hurt me right…? I don't know how to color…I wasn't really allowed to do very much…"

"No it won't hurt you…"He reassured, and then gave the girl a quick demonstration on how to use it.

Ashley tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her excitement. "That looks like...um... fun…"She commented quietly, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Now go color," He ordered, staring at her seriously. She obeyed hesitantly, and carefully crawled over to a blank wall, since her body was still worn from the drug Russia gave her.

She didn't notice the red eyed man watching her, a ghost of smile beginning to form on his lips.

Ashley drew a small, mess line over the cream-color wallpaper. "Am I doing this right?" She asked, staring back at her 'savior' for confirmation. _Habit, I guess. _

"Coloring is coloring…it doesn't matter if you do it right or wrong…" He explained, his tone bored.

She gave him a curt nod and drew a small shape next to the line. She tried to not to smile at her handiwork.

"Good job, little one," He complimented, and when she looked back at him, a genuine, not a fake, sugary smile, not an evil one, but an actual real smile had greeted her.

The young girl couldn't help but smile back. And it surprised both of them, considering she hadn't smiled or been happy in so long.

The man held up a fancy digital camera and snapped a picture of her, smile and all. To him, it looked absolutely perfect._ She is perfect, _he thought with a warm smile.

Her smile turned into a look of confused innocence. "What's that sir…?"

Madara held back a groan. He hated that fucking _sir_.

"It's a camera, little one," he said, lowering the object in question. _How could she not know what a camera is…? Or a marker…?_

She cocked her head. "I know what it is…I just meant why did you take a picture?"

_Oh. _The red-eyed man felt his cheeks heat up a little. "Well I…I wanted to remember this moment."

Ashley seemed satisfied with the answer and continued to draw random things on the wall.

With nothing better to do, the man began to chomp on a cookie.

Then he heard the girl's stomach growl. And noticed her longing look aimed at the cookie in his hand.

_She's hungry…I wonder how long since she last ate…_

He gave her the cookie, but she refused to take it. "I'm gonna get in trouble sir…" Was her excuse.

"No you won't," He told the girl, fixing her with a stern look, "Cause I'm in charge of you now…and I say you can eat the cookie."

"You're in charge now?" She asked. "Do I have to call you master, sir?"

The man had to bite back a groan again.

"Nope," He answered. "You can call me Madara."

"Oh…" She seemed reluctant, much to his surprise. "Alright…" She took the cookie and inspected it, much like she did with the marker. _Madara…_

"Has no drugs in it…"

She looked up from her chocolate chip cookie interrogation to face him. "Huh? Drugs? What are those?"

He stared at her sternly again. "Bad stuff…so stay away from it," Madara ordered.

Ashley nodded quickly. "Okay sir…" She turned back to the cookie. "What did you say this was?"

"A cookie…~" He sang, or as much as he could with his deep voice.

"Am…" Ashley began hesitantly, " am I'm allowed to eat all of it sir…?"

"Yes you are…It's yours."

He watched the way her eyes widened in disbelief. "It's mine?"

"Yep~" Madara sang again.

She dropped the cookie to the ground and flung herself into his arms. "Thank you sir!" She cried.

He sighed. "Its Madara…and you're welcome." He hugged her back, smiling at the warm feeling spreading through his chest.

"I don't have to call you sir?" She asked, carefully. Everything was always careful with her.

"No you don't…"

She relaxed and smiled warmly at her new guardian. "That's good si- I mean Madara…it's just hard to…adjust back to normal…cause they hit me whenever I did something wrong so…" Her smile faltered a little.

"But I'm not them...I'm not gonna hurt you," He promised to her firmly.

She let out a sob and balled her fists into the fabric of his long black cloak. "I don't wanna go back…I don't wanna go back…I don't wanna go back," She repeated, sobbing out of fear.

"You are not gonna go back…" He would have rolled his eyes if she wasn't crying so hard.

Her sobs died down. "Promise?" Her voice was muffled by his cloak.

"I promise…" Madara gave her a sympathetic look.

"Pinkie promise?" She stared up at him, holding out her pinkie which only reached to his waist.

"What the fuck is a pinkie promise?" His tone softened towards the end, as he caught the tear-filled look she was giving him.

"It's a promise that's stronger than a real promise…" She explained, wrapping his huge pinkie around her smaller one. "Like that!"

"Oh alright…" He smiled at her excitement.

Ashley returned the smile. "Thank you…for saving me…Madara…" He was confused by how uncertaintly she pronounced his name, like it was foreign to her.

He nodded. "You're welcome…"

She put her hand in his, happy at how safe and warm she felt in his grasp. "I'm not afraid to be touched anymore…"

Madara didn't need to say anything to understand.

After a minute, she gave him a surprised expression. "You don't know my name, Madara!" The girl exclaimed.

"Nope," He stated simply, brushing a few strands of messy raven black hair out of his almost ruby red eyes.

She grinned at him. "I'm Ashley or Ash," She told him, "I turned 3 on October 26…But you can just call me what you called me earlier."

"Little one…?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Alright…"

"Wait…do you not like my name Madara?" She pouted sadly at him.

"I like your name…~" He assured.

She smiled. Madara was feeling satisfied at how frequent her smiles were now.

"Are you my family now? And you're gonna take care of me right?" Ashley was buzzing with excitement.

"Yes..~," He confirmed, happily.

She wrapped her arms around him again. "I love you…Big brother." Ashley gave him a big smile.

Madara was caught off guard, but smiled warmly and hugged her tightly back. "I love you too little one."

_Big brother…_

**A/N: Holy crap…that was long and took me A LOT of work…Well review, please...thank you and tell me what u thought~**


End file.
